The Promise
by susan friedman
Summary: This story takes place in Corona, in the near future, although I refer to it as modern times. It's a modern take off of the Tangled flick. Chapter 6 up now
1. Chapter 1

The Promise

Once upon a time there lived a girl named Rapunzel who lived with her rich grandmother in a penthouse apartment in the modern day city of Corona. Her grandmother, Greta Gothel King, had sole custody of her 17 year old granddaughter after her parents died in a terrible car accident when she was just a baby.

It was at that time, the lawyers called Greta inside for a reading of the will. It stated that Rapunzel would not only inherit all her parent's money and the penthouse apartment, but Greta had to promise to keep Rapunzel safe from harm.

Well, at least up until her 18th birthday, when Gothel would finally be released from her promise. Rapunzel was able to do as she pleased at that point, there were no ties anymore. At that time, Rapunzel was to be made aware of her inheritance and basically, was able to with the money and the penthouse as she pleased. In other words, Greta could be thrown out of the apartment and lose everything. The only time that she would be able to stay is if Rapunzel shared her inheritance with her, which the will provided for as well. It was always thought that their daughter would share her wealth with her grandmother. After all, the woman raised her.

But there was something else that Greta had to do and that to make sure she kept Rapunzel away from any attachments of any kind, whether it was an engagement, marriage or even another roommate. There were to be none of those or else Greta wouldn't receive her half. And so she kept the girl in isolation.

Except the only thing that Rapunzel ever wanted was freedom; the freedom to leave her tower and see the outside world that she had heard and read so much about. The tutors came and went, along with the lavish presents she received on her birthdays, but still Rapunzel was unhappy.

Every chance she got, she would sit outside on the terrace of the penthouse with her schnauzer, Pascal, that she received for her 15th birthday. Greta only allowed it because Rapunzel had asked repeatedly for a little companion to share her days and nights with. She watched her granddaughter grow into a beautiful woman and dreaded the day that was coming up for her 18th birthday was a week away. She would have to be told about the riches she would inherit.

What Greta hated to give up was a diamond tiara, one that had been in her family for years. The tiara was legend in the King family, one that had belonged to a Coronian princess so long ago. The rumor was that there were two of them, one of them made of zirconium, the other real. No one actually knew which one was which, not even Greta, to her great dismay. The two tiaras would also go to Rapunzel as part of the inheritance.

Unless of course Rapunzel chose to leave them in the hands of her grandmother.

Just one more week and as long as Greta kept her away from the world, she was going to get her half of the inheritance. She was so sure that she was will to bet everything on the fact that Rapunzel would choose her over anyone. As long as she kept Rapunzel away from the world, things would be fine. And she counted on that every day especially as her birthday drew closer.

Things would be fine until she received a phone call that her brother back in Germany had died and she would have to make the long trip alone to take care of the arrangements. It would take almost two weeks to get everything in order, but she had to live up to her agreement in the will or lose everything.

Rapunzel wasn't going anywhere; Greta would make sure of that. Even if she had to lock her in, she would do whatever she had to make sure she got that money.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eugene Fitzherbert stared inside the penthouse apartment. He was with his cousins, Eddie and Elliot Stabbington, this time posing as window washers.

"This is all gonna be mine someday, guys," Eugene smiled. "Wait and see."

Eddie, the one with the sideburns, smiled. "We're counting on that exact thing, cuz, right Elliot?"

Elliot, who had lost his eye in a car accident, smiled. "You get in and come out with the tiara. All you have to do is wine and dine her, romance her and worm your way into her heart. We split the loot and move on to bigger and better things."

"I guess it's a good thing that the old lady is going away. She guards that girl as if she were a princess."

Eugene continued to stare into the living room. "She's been keeping that girl under lock and key for years. It's going to be hard getting to know someone who you don't know. "

Eddie chuckled. "Oh come off, Eugene. You'd think that she was the first woman you swindled out of a fortune and I'm sure it won't be the last. All you have to do is use that smolder of yours and she'll belong to you in a second."

Eugene smiled. "Seems to work with every woman I've ever met. She's been kept in this apartment all her life, guys. She's never been out in the world. She'll be an easy target, you wait and see. It's a piece of cake, nothing to worry about."

"Well," Elliot smiled. "You always pulled this stuff with our mother. I suppose you're lucky my parents brought you up, Eugene."

"Come on," Eugene said, "they only did it as a favor to my parents. That's the one thing that Rapunzel and I have in comm…."

He stopped in mid-sentence. Rapunzel came out with her grandmother and it looked as if they were arguing with one another. He was supposed to be listening, but he couldn't get over the way Rapunzel looked. Her short dark hair; unevenly cut and parted on the side. She had a cute pug nose with freckles sprinkled across the top. But the thing that caught Eugene by surprise was those large green eyes of hers. They were as green as the Coronian Sea and they formed liquid pools that he could get lost in.

"She's beautiful," Eugene whispered, "I didn't think that she'd be so beautiful."

"When is she leaving?" Eddie asked, but Eugene didn't answer or was it that he couldn't answer.

"Come on, guys," Eugene said, reluctantly turning away from the window. "Let's get out of here. I've got to prepare."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Do you need anything at the store Rapunzel?" Greta asked as she tied her cloak tightly around her waist. "I have to pick up a few things before I go to airport tomorrow."

"I think I'm fine, Grandmother. "

Greta shook her head. "You're really not ready to go out into the world, my little flower. You've been sheltered here all your life. Maybe I'm making a big mistake. I'm wondering if I should really take you with me to see…"

"I'll be fine, Grandmother. You've left me alone before, why is this time any different?"

Greta stared at her little flower. She raised her and took care of her all of her life, she watched Rapunzel bloom and grow into a beautiful young woman. Of course, she'd always compare her to a flower.

"This is the longest time I've ever left you alone. You know, I did promise your parents that I would take good care of you. Remember? I told you that.."

"Yes, Grandmother, I know what you told me, but I'm going to be 18 and I think that I'll be able to do this by myself. You have everything set and ready for me anyway. Believe me, I'll be fine. What can happen?"

In her heart, Greta had known she was right. She was older now and sometime soon, she'd have to leave her alone, she couldn't live forever. She stared into Rapunzel's big green eyes and melted.

"Alright," she said. "I'll try to finish up everything in a week. I'm sure it won't even take that long."

She looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room as it chimed out three. "I'm just going to do a few errands and I'll return. " She and Rapunzel walked toward the private elevator that led downstairs. Greta pressed the button and the doors opened. She stared at Rapunzel one last time before getting inside. "Be back soon, my flower."

Rapunzel smiled. "I'll be here," she said as she watched Greta disappear inside the box. She waved as the double doors closed and Greta was safely out of the way. She smiled and jumped. She was free, finally. She ran out onto the porch and found Pascal waiting eagerly.

She also found something else, something she wasn't quite prepared for.

XXXXXX

How no one noticed Eugene Fitzherbert was beyond everyone's imagination. No one noticed that the rope they were lowering themselves on started to fray and unravel. Luckily, the three made it safely to the ground, only to discover an empty unmarked police car. How many times have they seen this before? No humans were inside, but they could hear a persistent barking from inside. Eugene groaned. He knew what this meant. If that dog was here, the police weren't far behind. They were watching them as usual.

"It's Maximus again," Eddie Stabbington frowned, recognizing the animal.

"Quick," Eugene said, "we've got to split up. You two go this way and I'll go that way." He threw them the window washing fluids and their suits. "Take good care of those, I'll see you guys later." Elliot caught the disguises and frowned. Same thing all the time, Fitzherbert throws them their disguises, they run in different directions and they two always got caught while Eugene gets away with his life. But this time, it was going to be different.

So he thought. It wasn't long before the twins were grabbed by two plain clothes detectives. They reminded Elliot of a comedy team; one was short and pudgy, the other tall and thin.

"Where's Rider this time, boys?" the tall one asked, looking at the two of them. "He always seems to get away from us. Planning something else boys? Things always seem to happen when he disappears. Well, this time he isn't getting away from us. We've got our smartest and most intelligent K-9 unit tracking them, another brilliant detective partnered with our best trained police dog. You know him, boys? Maximus, the wonder dog, we call him. He'll track him down and bring him in. We'll get him."

Meanwhile, Eugene had to outrun Maximus. He had lost the detective a while back, but the dog was trailing him everywhere. There was no way to lose this German shepherd, not unless he ducked into the building. But it wasn't all that easy to do, not with the doorman guarding the outside door. Eugene decided to try the back of the building and luckily, found the fire door wide open. He had to sneak past the garbage men who were hauling out the trash. If he would have tried two minutes later, Eugene would have found the door tightly closed. Maximus could only track him so far, dogs weren't allowed in the building, even police dogs.

Eugene was tired, but he had to keep going. The fire doors were closed until he reached the penthouse area where the stairs stopped. Eugene found himself standing in the middle of a beautiful outside terrace with trees and plants everywhere. He smiled to himself. Could he have made it up here? Could it be the same building? He needed a clue and he suddenly saw what he was looking for. There she was inside the kitchen making something, he wasn't sure what. On closer inspection, it looked a lot like cookies. He was about to enter through the front door when he felt a tug at his pants leg. He turned to find another dog, a little schnauzer growling at him.

Eugene tried to shake the dog off, all the while thinking to himself how this could be. There were no dogs allowed in the building, how she managed to have one was something he was really curious about, not to mention how amazingly beautiful this woman looked. He had to pull this off; he had to get to know her. He and the twins needed that money badly. He hadn't let them down before and he certainly wasn't going to let them down this time.

As much as he tried to shake Pascal off, he wouldn't budge. He hung on for dear life, dragging the dog with him which slowed Eugene down. He hadn't the slightest idea what to do with the dog until he spotted some patio furniture. Eugene headed toward it in an effort to part Pascal from his pants leg.

As Eugene neared the chair however, Pascal suddenly let go, sending Eugene flying. He missed the rattan furniture by inches, but fell on his face, right into a small man made pool with a lovely waterfall. He tried to lift himself up, but he couldn't do it and just collapsed back into the water, unconscious.

The noise attracted Rapunzel's attention and she dropped the cookies. She opened the terrace door and ran out finding Pascal standing guard over a stranger, but this stranger looked familiar. She had seen his face somewhere, but couldn't place it now.

All she knew is that her grandmother would be back and she'd have to hide him somewhere. The sooner she'd figure that one out, the better off she'd be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Greta hurried down to the police department after the call came in. The Stabbington twins were a thorn in her side, always had been. She didn't know how the heck she had put up with them since their mother and her best friend Sophia died when the twins were 16. Sophia's family had worked for the Gothel family for years. Her father, Martin, was their chauffeur back in Germany. Even though she was a servant's daughter, the Gothel family fell in love with little Sophia and raised her as their own when her father died.

Magda and Carl Gothel sent Sophia and Greta off to a private boarding school to the island kingdom of Corona, a very exclusive girl's school, where they met another friend, Danielle King, Marshall's sister. It was there that they met their future husbands, Russell Stabbington and Marshall King. Danielle introduced them to her fiancé, Thomas Fitzherbert, a distant cousin of the Coronian royal family. All six became close until a terrible car accident took the lives of the Fitzherbert's and the Kings. Sophia promised if anything happened, she'd bring up Danielle's only son, Eugene while Greta promised to raise Rapunzel.

When Sophia's leukemia was discovered, Greta promised she'd look out for the boys as well as Rapunzel, but there was something about the Fitzherbert boy that bothered her. Eugene was a troublemaker, a wild child and a bad influence on the twins. He could worm his way out of anything, Greta decided, especially with the ladies. That was one boy she had to keep out of Rapunzel's life, in fact she was determined to keep Eugene Fitzherbert out of her granddaughter's life.

And she was hoping that the Stabbington's would help her with that promise.

"I'll take it from here, Sergeant," Greta smiled sweetly as she shooed the boys out of the room. She closed the door behind him.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on them, but you know it's Fitzherbert that I want."

The short detective shrugged. "We never seem to find him, Ms. King. We just keep picking up these two."

"Well, you'll just have to look harder that's all." Greta frowned. "Your services are very disappointing to say the least. I may just dispense with them and hire some good detectives. I'd hate to keep throwing money away like this. Maybe next time, you'll have better news for me?"

With one last look, Greta turned her back on the duo and angrily strode to the front door, slamming it behind her. The two detectives looked at one another.

Next time they'd have to get Flynn Rider, no more slip ups.

XXXXXX

"What were you two thinking?" Greta glared angrily at her charges. "You two are old enough to make a good living? What the heck do you want with that thief? You know he's bringing you down, don't you? All these promises he keeps making and then deserts you? He keeps doing the same thing time and again. You can't trust him and I'm surprised at this late date, you three are still hanging around each other."

Eddie stared over at Elliot, then back to Greta. It was the same speech she gave the boys every time.

And the twins always gave her the same answer.

"Don't know, Ms. King," Eddie and Elliot answered in unison. They both shrugged.

Greta was furious; she turned from one to the other. "There will be a time, boys, when he will betray you and I do believe that time is coming quickly, mark my words. I keep warning you and you keep ignoring me. Maybe next time he pulls this stuff, you'll see the error of your ways and you'll come crying to me, but I won't be there to help you, get the picture?"

The two hung their heads, even at twenty six, Greta could make anyone feel as if they were still 2 years old.

Satisfied, Greta smiled. "I've got to get back to the apartment before it gets late. I want you two do what I've asked you to do, is that clear? There's a big reward in it for you."

The twins nodded.

"Now go, both of you," she said dismissing them.

XXXXXXX

Rapunzel wasn't sure where she could hide the intruder. Her wide green eyes scanned the terrace for something familiar; somewhere she was sure that her grandmother would never find him. Her eyes settled on one of the unused storage sheds; the ones that Greta decided were old and of no use to her anymore. Her grandmother had made arrangements for at least one of them to be delivered to St. Basil's, the other one she wasn't sure yet.

Rapunzel wasn't sure which one was being delivered or when, all she knew was that she had to make a quick decision. First things first, she'd have to get his face out of the water or he'd drown. It was a good thing that Greta had decided on plastic rather than cement for her little man made meditation corner. If she hadn't, who knows what would have happened to this handsome stranger. As it was, she had to get him out of that pool.

"No, Pascal," she said, brushing the small barking dog away. "We have to do this or else he'll drown. We can't have that." She stared at the stranger then at the sheds on the opposite side. The terrace was too big to drag him that far. Besides, he was dripping wet. If she dragged him anywhere, he'd leave a trail.

Something closer, Rapunzel decided and her eyes again settled on an unused broom closet right outside the terrace and right next to the kitchen. She was standing right in front of it. She tried to remember the last time anyone even used the thing.

"Shhh, Pascal," she said, as she petted the grey and white schnauzer behind his ears. "I just need to move him over there until Grandmother leaves the apartment."

With a strength she didn't know she possessed, Rapunzel managed to prop the boy up and shove him inside. She was lucky, he was a perfect fit. Now all she had to do was close the door and keep it closed.

But it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eugene woke to semi-darkness. He hadn't the slightest idea where he was, but he knew he was crammed inside something long and skinny. The door hadn't closed tight enough and a small amount of light found its way inside. But that thin light wasn't the only thing shining in that closet, there were other things that gave off some light.

There was something hanging from the top of closet, which Eugene kept trying brushing out of his eyes. Able to finally reach up, he grabbed what turned out to be a string and pulled. The small space flooded with just enough light to make out what was inside. Eugene eyes widened as he noticed what was inside and a smile brightened his face.

There were all kinds of jewelry in that closed space, diamond encrusted necklaces, bracelets and earrings, all glittering in the dim light. But above all, there were tiaras. There were LOTS of tiaras all different shapes and sizes. What he didn't understand was why there was all this jewelry here and none of it was kept under lock and key. It was way out in the open for anyone to see, feel and touch.

What he didn't know and what Rapunzel forgot to tell him, was that this closet was always kept locked and closed tightly which he managed to find thrown haphazardly next to the tiara he was looking for, the brightest one of the whole bunch of them. It wasn't hard to miss now that he was able to see it up close. He grabbed for it and stuffed it inside a plastic bag that he had folded up inside his coat.

Eugene was so tempted to take more, but it was then he heard the voices. He recognized those voices as the ones he initially heard outside looking in. It was the same two women arguing once again about venturing outside the penthouse. Eugene shook his head. He still didn't know what the big deal was, he was very surprised that at the fuss her grandmother made. She was old enough, wasn't she? At her age she could go anywhere she wanted couldn't she?

It was at that moment the voices got closer, the grandmother's voice droning on about who left her jewelry cabinet open. Was there a light on in there? The grandmother swore that before she left, she closed and locked that cabinet.

A pair of footsteps moved closer toward his hiding place when the phone suddenly rang. The grandmother cursed and her footsteps wandered quickly in the other direction. Letting out a small sigh, Eugene reached up to switch the light off.

He listened as he heard the phone slam down with a bang and more arguing began. This time the grandmother raised her voice a bit louder than before, but in the end she calmed down. Rapunzel had managed to convince her of something, that's all he could think of.

Someone's footsteps disappeared into another room and the arguing stopped for the moment, although the grandmother's voice was coming from the other room. Another pair of footsteps clattered in the same direction, but the arguing stopped, both were speaking in low tones. Eugene couldn't quite hear what they were saying. A few minutes later, the voices returned to the same room that he was in and was surprised to hear laughing. Then all was quiet as he heard the elevator door close. He breathed a sigh of relief. He had hoped the grandmother was gone, but he didn't make a move.

That is not until he heard a scratching at the door and the excitement began.

XXXXXX

Rapunzel turned from the closet at the first sound of the elevator door opening. Greta stood in the doorway frowning.

"What were you doing, my flower? Look, there are chocolate chip cookies on the floor. Don't you think you should have cleaned them up?"

Rapunzel's green eyes grew wide and smiled. "Pascal will take care of those. Look, he's gobbling them up already."

Sure enough, most of the cookies had disappeared, the only thing left on the floor was the tin pan she'd placed them on.

"You're going to have to take care of this place while I'm gone, Rapunzel," Greta reminded her.

Rapunzel frowned. "I'm here alone every day of my life, Grandmother. Does it matter that you'll be gone longer than usual?

Greta shook her head. "You know, I promised your parents that's I'd take care of you."

"Look, Grandmother, I'm old enough to be left alone for longer than a week. What can happen in that short space of time?"

"There are all kinds of people out there, Rapunzel and I don't think you'll be able to handle yourself alone. I have to be here to…"

Greta stopped midsentence as her eyes focused on the cabinet. She frowned. "Now what is my jewelry cabinet doing open? I was pretty sure that I locked it earlier. In fact, I know that I…" She started toward it when the phone rang.

"Now who could that be?" she said and, with one last look at the cabinet, she turned away to answer the phone. Rapunzel smiled at she stared at it and breathing a sigh of relief, shut the door a bit tighter.

"What's up, Grandmother?" she asked as Greta hung up the phone.

Greta turned. "I've got leave earlier than I planned on, Rapunzel. Something has gone wrong and I've got to be there tonight. The will is supposed to be read tomorrow and I've got to be there to clarify it." She hung up the phone and started walking into the bedroom. "I've got to start packing and be at the airport early to change my flight. I hope it's not too crowded. It's an emergency."

Greta grabbed a bag from the bedroom closet and started throwing things inside. "Listen, I hate to remind you but I don't want you going outside for any reason at all, you understand me?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Yes Grandmother, I won't, I promise."

Greta stared at her granddaughter. "I hope that I can trust you, Rapunzel. I know that you really want to get out of this tower, as you call it, to see the world out there. I'm telling you, Rapunzel, you don't know how to handle yourself. We'll do it gradually when I return, I promise you. It's about time that I got you out of here."

Rapunzel followed Greta back into the main room. She stood in front of the cabinet not realizing that she was blocking her grandmother entrance to it.

"Out of my way, Rapunzel, I need some of my jewelry. I can't very well go away without a ring or a bracelet or something."

"Couldn't you live without it for now, Grandmother? Besides you're in a hurry." She looked around the main room until she came upon some earrings and a necklace with a matching bracelet. "Here, take these, but be careful. I've heard that there is lots of missing articles."

Greta smiled and the two laughed as Rapunzel handed her the jewelry. "You're right, I probably don't need them anyway." She handed the diamonds back to her granddaughter. "I know you'll take care of them, Rapunzel," Greta said as she embraced Rapunzel.

"Take care of yourself while I'm gone, my little flower," Greta said as she kissed her granddaughter on the cheek and rang for the elevator. "Make me proud."

"Don't you worry, Grandmother," Rapunzel said to a closed door. She watched the elevator as it made its descent. "I really don't have anywhere to go, do I?"

She turned toward the closet and smiled. That just might change, she thought as she opened the door.

And when she did, she discovered that no one was in there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rapunzel stood motionless trying to remember if all this had happened in the first place. Was this guy really there or did she just make the whole thing up. She shook her head and was about to close the closet door when she felt something touch her shoulder, well, more like clamp down on it, hard. Another hand covered her mouth so she couldn't speak or even yell. Thinking quickly, Rapunzel brushed off the hand on her shoulder and licked the one on her mouth. When it fell away, she quickly turned to face her attacker head on.

She found herself staring into the wide brown eyes of the stranger she found and stuffed into the closet. Pascal was nipping at his heels, barking and jumping around like crazy. He wouldn't stay still.

"Did you ever train this dog? " the stranger asked, constantly batting him away.

Rapunzel shrugged. "What's the matter," she asked, "Don't like dogs?"

"Not when one it seems to be after me," the stranger said.

Rapunzel eyed the stranger suspiciously. "Maybe there's a reason." She scratched the little grey and white dog behind the ears. "Pascal wouldn't hurt a fly. He's been a great watch dog and a good protector, which is why he's the only dog allowed in the building, but no one else knows that."

And the small dog moved from the intruder to Rapunzel without hesitation. The stranger watched as Rapunzel curled up with her pet as if there was no one else in the room.

All the intruder could do was stand there and watch until the happy scene was interrupted by a knock on the terrace door outside.

Rapunzel turned to face the intruder. "Hide," she told him. "Do something. Just get out of my way, got that?"

"Where should I go?"

Rapunzel smiled and pushed him into the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind her. She smiled and walked outside to the terrace. She opened the door to reveal a german shepherd and what seemed like two men; one short and the other tall.

"Rapunzel King?" the short one spoke first.

Rapunzel looked from one man to the other, then down at the dog, who she noticed was pretty restless.  
"Can I see some identification please?"

The men started to pull their wallets, but the shepherd just ran into the room.

"MAXIMUS," the tall one called out as he handed Rapunzel his ID. Rapunzel accepted each one graciously and without complaint, but she never had the time to look at them.

"Maximus," the short one called this time as the shepherd ran straight for the bathroom. He ran after the black and tan dog, but Rapunzel got there first. She caught him first and rubbed him behind the ears. "Take it easy, Max," she said as she led the dog away from the bathroom. She stared up at the tall one who had reached the door first.

Rapunzel held him as she flipped the wallet to reveal the identity of the tall man standing behind her. "Vlad Chernofsky," she read off the name off his license on the right end and noticed the police badge on the left. She looked up and handed the wallet back to him. She eyed the short one next, but as she flipped this wallet open, he grabbed it from her and held it open himself.

"Bernard Monroe," he said, showing her the license and the badge, "but all my good friends call me Shorty."

Rapunzel smiled. "And what makes you think you're my good friend?" She eyed the two mismatched policemen standing next to the bathroom door. She still petted Max, although Pascal wanted to get in on the action.

"What do you two want and why are you up here?"

"We, well actually, Max trailed a petty thief to your doorstep," Vlad said, as he handed over a picture of the wanted man. "His name is Flynn Rider."

Rapunzel tried not to smile as she studied Rider's picture. She handed it back and shook her head. "Never saw him before in my life, Detective. He could be anywhere by now."

Shorty smiled. "Max never makes a mistake, Ms. King. The doorman claims that he saw him earlier in the day, perhaps washing windows?"

Rapunzel smiled her sweetest smile and shook her head again. "I was busy earlier in the day making chocolate chip cookies. Would you two like some? I made plenty."

She handed the picture back to Detective Chernofsky. "I'll keep my eye out for this Rider person and I'll call you if he should show up." Her eyes narrowed. "And why would he show up in the first place when he can go anywhere?"

"Well," Shorty answered. "He preys on young, rich women, quite like yourself; Ms. King. He has a way about him, very charming and charismatic. He pretends to be in love with them and steals them blind, then moves onward to his next victim."

Rapunzel nodded. One part of her wanted to let them know that Rider was hiding in her large richly appointed bathroom, but the other half couldn't bring herself to do it and she had no clue why.

"I'll contact you, Detectives," she said, practically shoving them out the door. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to continue with my cleaning and baking if you don't mind. Now let's say goodnight and please don't forget to take your animal with you."

She shoved Maximus back in their faces as she closed the door and bolted it. Why she had done what she did, she'd never know. Making sure that the two detectives and Max were gone, she ran over to the bathroom free this Flynn Rider, but just as she did, she heard little chirping noises coming from inside. Frowning, Rapunzel opened the door to reveal Flynn Rider sitting on top of the toilet, playing with a keyboard on a small device. She had seen her grandmother do it many times. She called it texting.

"Flynn Rider?" she asked hoping that the stranger would answer her.

He nodded as he closed up the android and placed it in his pocket. He stepped outside the door and looked at her curiously. "So you're Rapunzel King, the recluse who has never, ever set foot outside this apartment, is that correct?"

Rapunzel smiled. "That's me."

"You could have turned over to those guys, you know. They've been looking for me for a real long time. Why didn't you?"

Rapunzel smiled. "Have they now?" she answered. "Well, I really didn't see you take anything yet, Mr. Common Criminal, although I do have my suspicions. First I need to know why you're here and what you're after. Second, I need a small favor from you. It won't take up much of your time and I'll even give you a reward when you're done."

Rider's brown eyes widened and he stared at her quizzically. She'd give him a reward in addition to the tiara? This was getting better and better. "Name it, Ms. King."

"It's Rapunzel and here's what I want you to do."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rapunzel smiled as she searched the broom closet for any missing pieces. She had forgotten when she shoved that Flynn Rider person inside that it was where her grandmother kept her costume stuff. Nothing in there was real and that was the idea. Sometimes she wasn't even sure herself which was the real stuff and which was a fake.

She did notice a few things gone from the shelves, but she wasn't sure if Grandmother took them or not. She did hear her say that she didn't have anything at all with her, but she always said that.

Flynn had gone back to the bathroom where she could here a few beeps and clicks from what sounded like his cell phone. That was the reason he told her he came here in the first place. He was the window washer and he dropped his phone somewhere; he was sure that it fell on the terrace.

Rapunzel shook her head, locked the broom closet door and walked out onto the terrace where she found that it had started to rain. That would be a bad omen if Grandmother's flight was delayed, but that depended on how bad the storm was. Everything always flooded and the city shut down due to poor drainage systems on the island. It always took a day or so to clear everything up.

She heard the toilet flush and Rider opened the door.

"Do you always use your phone in there , Flynn Rider?" she asked, staring at him.

Flynn smiled and shook his head. "You'll have to start calling me Eugene from now on, Rapunzel. Flynn Rider out on the street is dangerous."

Rapunzel frowned. "And why is that, Eugene? Anything I should know about?"

Eugene shook his head. "It's just that Flynn Rider happens to be a made up name, that's all. Named for the…"

"The Adventures of Flynnagan Rider," they both said it together. Rapunzel laughed. "I read that along with a handful of books. Grandmother brings home books that I can read. She picks them out for me. I'm not allowed to watch tv, movies, and I've been limited to the outside world. That's why…" she looked down at her feet. "That's why I need to get out of here."

Eugene shook his head. "All you do is read?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "No, I bake cookies, pies and cakes. I clean and do laundry and I play with Pascal. And I sketch and paint a bit. I'm good at it too. Grandmother loves my work.

Eugene brightened. "Can I see some of it?"

Rapunzel took his hand and brought him into her bedroom, which was loaded with paintings galore. They were all stacked up in a corner.

Eugene's eyes widened as he searched through the pile. "This one of Corona Harbor in the moonlight is especially beautiful."

Rapunzel nodded. "I know, that's why I need to get out. I would love to actually go there. See the sights, do things I've never done before."

The rain was coming down harder now and Rapunzel sighed. If it continued like this…

"You know all the roads will flood," Eugene said, shaking his head. "You know what happens when it rains around here, don't you?"

She nodded. "Grandmother always mentions it, especially when she has to get around."

Eugene frowned. "So knowing that, you're absolutely sure that you want to do this?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Yes, this is the only time I've got. She wouldn't know the difference. She'd be back within the week. It could be a little adventure?"

Eugene stared out the windows. "You know, you've got the best view of Corona Harbor and the Outer Mountains from up here. "

"Eugene,"

"Why don't you go yourself?"

"I wouldn't know where to go and I'm sure that you know all the best places to visit."

Eugene sighed. "Alright, how do we get out of here?" Rider asked, searching the room for an exit. He only saw the elevator until Rapunzel smiled.

"I have my secret entrance and exit," she said, taking him by the hand. "And no, Grandmother doesn't know anything about this."

Eugene stared as he watched Rapunzel climb down a set of stairs that led out of the penthouse area and into the main stairwell. She had gone this far only, always afraid to go any further, afraid her grandmother would find out. Pascal followed the two down the steps down to the ground floor. She reached the door and threw it open.

"Pascal," she said, picking up the schnauzer and nuzzling it. "I'm free. I'm finally out of the tower. Now I can see the big city with my guide to help me." She looked up and watched as Eugene slowly descended the staircase.

The dog barked softly and licked her face in agreement. Rapunzel brought the dog closer, and then placed him down on the sidewalk. Pascal ran over and jumped all over Eugene as he reached the sidewalk as if they were already old friends.

"Get him off me," Rider said, brushing Pascal away.

"Alright, alright, take it easy," Rapunzel said, calling Pascal to her.

Pascal looked at Eugene and with a tilt of his head, turned and ran toward Rapunzel who picked him up.

"Where do you want to go?" Rider asked when he saw Pascal safely in her arms.

Rapunzel shrugged. "I have no clue, Flynn Rider. I was hoping that you'd show me around the big city. My grandmother has done a great job keeping me in the dark all these years. I would love to see some of the sights."

"It's Eugene," he reminded her. "Eugene Fitzherbert." He looked up at the sky. "Hey, it's stopped raining. Maybe we're in luck, although I truly doubt it."

"Then let's go before it starts again."

Eugene frowned. "Come on, Rapunzel. I find it hard to believe that you're not allowed to see tv or movies, hear satellite radio or own a cell phones? You have seen them, right?"

Rapunzel smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they're in the apartment. Grandmother hides them in her room. I'm not allowed to even talk about them."

Eugene Fitzherbert smiled and shook his head. "Well, I guess you're going to learn them all from me. Come on, beautiful, I've got a lot to show you."

And he grabbed her hand and pulled her around the corner where they both spotted Maximus sitting in front of the building keeping his eyes on the doorman. He hadn't noticed them until Pascal barked. Maximus looked up and his eyes narrowed.

"I thought we got rid of him," Rapunzel said, looking back at the german shepherd.

"So did I," Eugene answered. "Maybe we can shake him. Come on, let's get out of here."


End file.
